


sink your teeth in

by khirimochi (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIVWrite 2020 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Blood, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/khirimochi
Summary: FFXIVWrite 12: tooth and nailthis is nowhere near done ;w;Valentian is not my oc/wol and belongs to macabreromansu
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: FFXIVWrite 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	sink your teeth in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macabreromansu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/gifts).



> FFXIVWrite 12: tooth and nail
> 
> this is nowhere near done ;w;
> 
> Valentian is not my oc/wol and belongs to macabreromansu

“This is not like what you have seen of him before.” Aymeric de Borel, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights and known Estinien-manager, stares him down with utmost severity. His hand rests on the doorknob of Estinien’s quarters, gloves and the rest of his regalia exchanged for plainclothes, but does not turn it.

“Aymeric—“

_ “Heed my words, _ Valentian. Do not allow him the same freedoms you have before. It—he is not in the right state of mind to respect your boundaries.”

“So he’s feral,” Valentian says, casual as he has ever been.

Aymeric gives a halting nod, hand fidgeting with the door knob. “In a way, yes. He seeks only to please himself and satisfy his cravings.”

“And you called me so I can… “ _ assist”  _ with that, as you put it.”

“Yes.”

Valentian smiles, tilting his head to look at Aymeric from below his lashes. “I see no reason why this cannot be a pleasurable experience,” he says, fully intending the implication of his words, “when I will be so well attended.”

Aymeric’s face flushes pink, his ears tilting upward in surprise. He clears his throat before replying, “I will be there the entire time.” 

He flounders, hand slowly turning the knob until the lock clicks. Valentian steps past him, pushing the door open just in time to witness Estinien take a particularly spirited chunk out of a loaf of bread. 

“Evening,” he says, smiling when it earns him a rather disgruntled frown. 

“Aymeric, what is  _ he  _ doing here?”

Aymeric, to his benefit, seems prepared for the question and sweeps up beside him to clear away his nearly empty plate, explaining all the while. “You said you needed someone who could weather the effects of Nidhogg’s possession with you, as I… I do not respond well to it. Valentian agreed and has been informed of your needs.”

“Off with it, then,” Estinien grumbles, finishing his food, “unless you want blood all over your coat.”

Valentian undoes the clasps one by one, slipping off his gloves and then his outerwear, going so far as to unlace and shrug out of his shirt instead of simply tugging the collar down. He catches Aymeric look away, fixing his gaze on the far wall and not skin he has seen many a time before. It’s charming, how much he tries to respect him. 

(But sometimes, Valentian would prefer if he did not. There are certain cravings that cannot be sated by sweetness and care. He would like to be broken and reformed by hands he can trust, but there is no chance of that from Aymeric.) 

“You didn’t have to take that much off. We can clean a  _ shirt,”  _ Estinien snaps, sharp and somehow threatened. His eyes are glued to the swanlike line of his neck as if ravenous—but he just ate and drank, there is no reason for his stomach to suddenly feel empty and terrible, telling him to open wide and let his teeth (all of them, every single oversharp incisor and canine) crush down against that perfect curve—and he swallows heavily.

“You look a man starved.”

He grimaces, replying, “‘Tis not by mine own choice.”

“No need for the formality. I know what you need and I am happy to give it,” Valentian says, striding toward him. “Should I let you have me here, or would it be easier on the bed?”

Aymeric chokes audibly from his spot by the door. 

“Bed.”

He climbs up onto it, sitting with his boots off the mattress. Estinien follows with some hesitance. He pauses with one knee on the sheets, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

Valentian pulls him down and toward him, hands steady on his collar only due to bravado. He feels he may vibrate out of his own skin if he doesn’t feign confidence. “Care to show me what I should be afraid of?” he asks, sliding a hand upward to get Estinien to release his bloodied lip. 

Estinien makes a noise like some cross between a sigh and a growl, the sound resonating deep within his chest. He licks the blood from his teeth with misplaced hunger. 

There is nearly no warning between when he gives into the craving and when he lays the first bite upon his skin. It’s awkward and too hard to be pleasurable on its own, but the way Estinien wraps his around about his body, nails digging insistently into his hips like somehow he thinks Valentian would  _ leave  _ more than makes up for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [screams]
> 
> Twitter [@khirimochi](https://twitter.com/khirimochi) OR [@TheHolyBody (NSFW)](https://twitter.com/TheHolyBody)  
> Tunglr @[Main](https://kiriami.tumblr.com) OR @[FFXIV Imagines](https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com)


End file.
